Shedding my blood for you
by sexiibrowneyes2
Summary: Edward battles Jacob, declaring his love for Bella. This story contains some blood shed. Who will get Bella? Sweet, honorable Edward or weird, werewolf Jacob?


One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. I took ten deep breaths like Edward instructed, but i'm still angry. Nobody is listening to me. Charlie is upset because in his opinion I'm too young to get married. Edward is going to be my husband soon. Edward's family embraces me as if I'm their own kind. While my side of the family denies me and Edward. Here let me replay the scene that happened 15 minutes ago.

_15 minutes ago-_

Edward and I sit on the sofa, our hands clasped together firmly. Charlie sat across from us in an armchair, frowning slightly. "Officer Swan, Bella and I have something to tell you." Edward said steadily. I nodded nervously. "Continue please." Charlie grumbles. "Dad, Edward proposed to me and i accepted." I breathed evenly. Charlie's face flushed red and he raged, "What? He WHAT?" I stood up, releasing Edward's hand. "Dad, are you ok?" I asked worriedly. He shakes his head angrily, "Isabella Swan, you are too young to get married. What about college? Marriage is a subject you need to consider carefully. Marriage is a commitment."

I sighed impatiently, "Dad, please stop it. Edward and I talked it over. His family embraces it, while you're trying to deny the fact that I'm a young woman. I can make decisions for myself. I'm not four years old." Charlie sucked in his breath shortly, "Isabella, you're making the wrong decision." A teardrop slid down my cheek unexpectedly, "If you love me, like you say you do, then you'll go along with whatever decision I make. I'm getting married to Edward and that's it. You can come to the wedding if you want. We'll send you an invitation." I left the house and Edward followed me. He spun me around quickly, "Bella, calm down. Give Charlie some time to chill. Not everyone is going to approve of us and we already know that. It's ok darling." I pushed Edward away from me and said quietly, "It's not ok. I love my father very much and I thought he'd agree with my decision. Whatever."

I walked away, leaving Edward behind to stare at me. "Bella, I love you." Edward whispered. I turned towards him slowly replying, "I love you too baby." Then I hopped in my truck, speeding off towards Jacob's house.

_Now-_

That's what happened at my house. Now I'm driving to Jacob's, where he lives with is dad Billy. Tears are falling at a fast pace and my hands shake uncontrollably. Jacob steps out from behind a tree as I pull up. He wrinkles his nose in disgust, "Ugh, you smell like you've been around a vmapire." I nod. Jacob hugs me, "Aww Bella. Everything will be fine. Your dad just called Billy and told him what happened then Billy told me. If we were together none of this would happen." I pull away and punch Jacob in the face. Blood gushes out of his nose and i shake my hand. My hand erupts in pain. "Shit!" Jacob shouts. He kneels on the ground. I send a kick to his stomach, forcing him to lay on his back. "This is the damn reason why we're not together. Edward is my soulmate. I don't need you as a friend or as a supporter. It's your loss and my gain. You're a dumb motherfucker." I scream.

Before i know it, Billy appears 20 feet away from me, aiming a gun at me. Then Edward is suddenly beside me, growling deeply. "Trouble follows you everywhere." Edward hissed at me. "Back away from my son. You're a crazy bitch. I told Jacob that." Billy warned, pointing his gun at Edward. "Shut the fuck up BIlly. You're just jealous that I chose Edward and not your son." I taunt. "Get away Bella before BIlly does something he'll later regret." Jacob interrupts, standing on the ground. "Wanna dance Jacob? Bella's my girl not yours." Edward growls, crouching low.

"Edward, no. Jacob, we'll be leaving now." I say, casting my eyes toward Edward. His eyes were focused on Jacob. "Come on baby boy. I'll fight you for Bella. The winner gets Bella and the loser has to leave town and never return." Jacob suggests. "NO. I'm not a betting object. I'm worth more than this Edward." I bellow. Edward gives me a lop-sided grin, "Bella, my sweet Bella. I'm shedding my blood for you. I love you. Wish me luck." I kiss Edward passionately, running my hands through his hair, "I love you. Make mama proud." I step away, watching from a safe distance.


End file.
